You're In My Veins
by shineaway
Summary: KC is still an option for Clare when Eli comes into her life. Torn between the boy from her past and the thrill of a the new mysterious kid in school eventually it comes down to two.
1. First Sight

I pushed my way through the crowd of students that gathered near the school entrance, meeting KC at the front of the school where we used to meet. I held a blank expression on my face. Today was one of those days. Everything aroused annoyance, Everybody was bothersome. I just wanted to get home and be alone. But of course like the token nice girl i am i had promised to study with KC for a biology midterm. It wasn't very often a girl did a favour for her cheating ex boyfriend but KC had smiled and put his hand on mine the way he did last year,making me oblige and agree to help him.

It wasn't so bad though, KC and Jenna were seen around school fighting almost all the time and it was today I had learned of their recent breakup. I smiled at the thought, they didnt deserve a happy ever after if I didnt.  
Of course i had stupidly held onto the possibility that KC and I might get back together but I wasnt so sure anymore. For now I would just be a good friend. Be the Clare that everyone knows and loves.

Back to the point of my sour mood. I have always been the girl with the braces and the glasses. The geeky clothes and the not so perfect hairstyle. This year i guess i've grown to accept myself and change a little for the better. My hair was now shoulder length and over the summer i had gotten my braces removed. Complete transformation right? Almost. It was just those pesky glasses still getting in my way. I hated them and always have. My eyes were light blue and without my glasses i had always recieved compliments as a kid. But the glasses hid them. That changed yesterday when i got laser eye surgery.  
I walked into school today all smiles and confidence and walked out at the end with nobody even noticing the difference.

Now i stood waiting for KC, glancing at my phone to check the time. 3:10. He was late, typical KC. I tapped my foot impatiently and watched as people didnt even give me a single glance as they passed me. Great, i was still invisible. Maybe i should just stay the same old Clare Edwards. I took my glasses from my jean jacket pocket and held them in my hands, contimplating whether or not to put then back onto my face and not bother with the change of appearance.

Just then my invisibility came into play and i was shoved by a couple of seniors pushing eachother around. My arm was knocked forward and my glasses were sent into the air landing on the paved street with a light thud. Exhaling and looking around, annoyed i saw KC in the distance walking up to meet me. I hurried to try and retrieve my glasses from the ground when a car, or better yet, a hearse came out of nowhere and ran over them. I heard the frames crunch and the glass shatter. Perfect. The car came to a stop and i waited furiously for the driver to come out and explain themselves. How can you just drive over someones glasses like that?

What if i hadn't had the laser eye surgery, i would have really been screwed. The door opened and i spoke loudly so the driver would hear me over the students surrounding the school.  
"You do know this is a school zone, right?" I said with a patronzing tone, as if scolding a child. But when i looked up i was suddenly at a loss for words.

Standing before me was not the old man that i had been expecting, but a teenaged boy with almost black hair that swept over his eyes. He wore all black that contrasted against his pale skin. He walked over to my glasses and picked them up before walking upto me.

"I think they're dead" he said apologetically. I could barely breathe as i took my demolished glasses from his hands. My fingertips grazing his palm.

"It's okay... i got..laser eye surgery" i managed to sputter out.  
"You have pretty eyes." he stated simply and i blushed. Looking to my right i noticed KC at a very close distance to me, obviously not wanting to interrupt but clearly waiting for me. I turned back to the boy in black, my stomach suddenly feeling light.

"Thanks. Are you new?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled and i instantly knew i had nothing to worry about, he seemed like a nice guy.

"Yepp. I start tomorrow. Was just here picking up my timetable." he said flashing a yellow piece of paper out of his pocket then shoving it back in.

"I'm Eli, by the way" he said and i felt myself becoming nervous.

"Well Eli, welcome to Degrassi. My names Clare" i smiled and took a quick look over my shoulder at KC, standing impatiently. Good. Make him wait like her made me.

"I'm Eli. But i guess you better go...your boyfriend over there seems pretty impatient" he laughed gesturing to KC. I rolled my eyes and laughed

"He's not my boyfriend." Well not anymore.

"But i suppose i do have to go. See you around?" i asked hopefully and he looked at me coolly. His deep brown eyes on mine. "I guess you will"


	2. Partners

Please REVIEW guys. I know people are reading, so please give me some feedback.  
Reviews=Updates ;)

**Chapter Two**

I got home that night with my mind almost ready to explode. KC had been so sweet to me all afternoon. Pulled my chair out for me, thanked me for the help more times I can count and saying goodbye he held onto me a little too tight and a little too long for it to be considered friendly. Thinking about it made me smile. Maybe KC wanted me back after all? Or was he just looking for someone to fill a void since him and Jenna broke up.  
I knew eventually I'd find out and for now I'd just have to be there for him and silently hope.

KC wasn't all I thought about that night. I replayed what had happened between me and the new boy, Eli. I admit he's cute, and maybe I was intrigued. The feeling of his eyes on mine made my cheeks hot and I had to breathe slowly that afternoon. I had never felt like that with anyone, it was a new feeling; and I liked it.

When KC and I were at the library he asked me who I had been talking to outside the school, a hint of jealousy in his tone. I simply told him Eli was new and I was introducing myself. KC didn't ask anything else but he did tell me I looked pretty without my glasses. I knew he only realized the difference after overhearing my conversation with Eli, because I had seen him probably three other times that day and he didn't seem to notice.

I still took the compliment, smiling. At least he had noticed eventually, right?

The next day I took my seat in English and watched as he walked into the classroom. Eli.  
The boy dressed in all black. If it were possible he looked even more attractive than he had yesterday, his green eyes sparkling as talked to the teacher. A smirk crept onto his face as he spotted me at my seat. I looked to my left and noticed KC staring at me from 3 desks over.

I blushed turning my attention to the binder in front of me. I didn't want him to realize the effect he still had on me.

"Clare...hey" I heard a voice say from beside me. Startled i turned around to see Eli in the desk next to mine.

"Hi" i smiled, not wanting to seem more excited than i was at the prospect of us working so close together.

"i guess you're stuck with me for the semester" he winked i felt myself blush.

"im dreading it already" i said sarcasticly, not sure of my sudden boldness, normally i would be be stammering to say anything at all. Eli was about to say something when interuppted the various conversations happening around the classroom. I love and everything, but please let the boy finish when he has something he wants to say. Eli gave me a look i couldnt quite comprehend and shifted his attention to the teacher.

"Alright class, obviously this is writers craft so naturally your first assignment will indeed be a piece of writing. Throughout the semester you're going to want someone to help you through the editing process, this usually helps with constructive criticism, inspiration and in many cases will step you out of your writing comfort zone. Today i'll be assigning your writing partners. Exchange emails, numbers, get together for coffee, whatever works for you. But i will be checking rough work to make sure your partner does have some input on your writing."

I looked to see KC smiling at me, gesturing that he wanted us to be together. I wouldnt have minded being his partner but i was pretty sure we didnt have say in who she chose.

paired up students at random and finally she looked to me and i waited in anticipation. "Clare your partner will be... ah Mr. Goldsworthy!" I looked over at KC, who's eyes wouldnt even meet mine. Eli on the other hand smiled when I looked his way. "I guess we'll be seeing more of eachother after all." he laughed and he began asking me about my favourite books and authors and we fell into an easy conversation. It was easy to talk to Eli, he had an opinion of course. But he didn't force it on you.

"Wait... give me your phone." Eli said holding his hand out, waiting. I looked around reluctantly, knowing we weren't supposed to have cell phones out in class.

"C'mon i know you have one" he rolled his eyes.  
"I'll protect it, dont worry." he smirked and i checked to make sure the coast was clear before pulling out my phone and handing it over. He began pushing buttons and i watched skeptically. What was he doing?

"So, im now in your phonebook. In case you know... you have a grammar dilemma, maybe a spelling error. Or if you just want to grab some coffee. Anything to be a good writing partner" he smiled, giving me back my phone and i laughed.

"I will most defenitely let you know if im having any...spelling or grammar inquiries." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't forget the coffee thing. Emphasis on that one." His smile reached his eyes and i laughed, putting my phone back in my bag.

"I'll keep that in mind" I smiled, matching his flirty tone.

I sat on the couch in my living room,curled up with a blanket and the newest book of the Fortnight series when i heard simulatneous high-pitched beeps come from somewhere within the blanket. I shook the blanket out and my phone fell to the floor with a loud bang. i I picked it up surprised at the lack of damage. I had one new message alert flashing on my screen. I opened up my phone and immediately smiled.

**You up for coffee tonight? Or already have plans with the jock bf?  
-Eli**

I rolled my eyes and sent a my reply before going upstairs to change.

**No bf. I'll meet you at The Dot 8?  
-Clare**

I thought of Eli's jock comment about KC. I had never really thought about it, but i suppose he did fit the stereotype. Attractive, tall, built, the opposite of what one would constitute as "deep". But i had feelings for him nonetheless. Or did I?  
We hadn't exactly been together for a year. We've both changed alot and maybe i'm just caught up in what i wanted us to be. I thought about it as i got ready to meet Eli.

Eli was cute, sweet, funny and made feel like i was important. Like my opinions mattered. At least thats what i had come to notice in the time i had known him, which i'll admit wasn't that long.

Regardless, i was fascinated and Eli Goldsworthy was on my mind more and more by each passing second.


	3. Eavesdropping & Second Chances

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Its greatly appreciated.**

**I tried incorporating more KC into this chapter so Eli got kind of left out.  
Next chapter will have alot of both so dont worry ;)**

**Remember, reviews mean more updates! Also, any input on anything you'd like to see happen is more than welcome.  
Keep reading! :D  
**

**Eavesdropping & Second Chances**

I rounded stood in the library trailing my finger along the spines of the books in the fiction section. I had been running out of new things to read lately, fortnight wasn't as satisfying to read as it once was. I picked up a book at random and began reading the summary on the back when i heard a familiar voice from behind the bookshelf.

"I missed her. I've just changed so much i dont know if she'd ever even consider us again."

I looked through the shelf to see KC sitting with Drew at a table only inches away. I could hear every word perfectly and i felt guilty eavesdropping but i was intrigued as to what they were talking about. Was he talking about me?

I felt my throat go dry and i looked around in a panic, making sure nobody saw me listening in on their conversation. The coast was clear, so i stood in the aisle remaining quiet, waiting.

Drew broke the silence first, responding to KC.

"So you're completely 100% over Jenna?" He asked doubtfully and i watched as KC shook his head without hesitation.

"100%. I dont know how i could have ever hurt Clare so much. Jenna was such a mistake."

They both sat in silence and i felt my cheeks burning. So they were talking about me...

"Damn it. Why am i such an idiot!" KC said a little to loudly, putting his face in his hands in frustration.

"You were distracted by a pretty face. It happens, bro. Now, if you really want Clare back you have to work like hell to show her you wont screw up again." Drew said thoughtfully and i stood, my eyes fixated on my ex-boyfriend, the first boy to ever breakmy heart and began to feel my eyes sting.

"I want her back. She's brilliant, beautiful, and she's probably the only person to ever have faith in me." he said lifting his head to face Drew who smiled back in response.

I felt myself smile and i wiped the few tears from my cheeks, not sure why i was crying. KC missed me, and wanted me back. This is what i've wanted for the past year, but somehow in this moment all i could feel was how it felt the day he broke up with me on my front porch. Leaving me alone,once again. I wanted to give him another chance, and maybe in time i would if i knew he was in it wholeheartedly like i was.

"Well at least we know where we stand now, right? Now it's time to show her how you feel."

KC smiled and slapped Drews back in appreciation,i dont know,some weird guy thing to do i guess.

"Eavesdropping?" i heard his voice and his breath trailed down my neck as he stood behind me. I spun around, startled,knocking into the bookshelf and drawing attention to myself in the aisle.

"CRAP!" i muttered and pulled Eli down onto the ground with me in hiding.

I breathed heavily, still recovering from the scare and looked at him with that stupid grin of his upon his face.

"Didn't mean to scare you." he said quietly and i nodded halfheartedly as i checked to make sure Drew and KC were still sitting in their original spot, unaware of my presence. I sighed in relief and sat up slowly, leaning my back on the bookshelf.

"You didn't scare me, Eli. You gave me a heart 's not nice to sneak up on people like that." I said rolling my eyes, and he sat up too, positioning himself beside me.

"Its rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversations" he said with a smug grin.

Eli stood and offered his hand,helping me up. He rolled his eyes at my hesitation and gestured toward the door.

"English starts in 5 minutes. I assume you're coming?" he said, raising an eyebrow, knowing i was of course coming. I had never skipped a day of school in my life.

I reluctantly took his hand and walked beside him to class.

After school i had agreed to meet Eli at The Dot to go through our most recent english assignment. My stomach danced in anticipation, i always looked forward to working alone with Eli. Whenever we would work together, whether it be in the library, the front seat of his hearse or The Dot he always seemed to say or do the right thing that sent butterflies to my stomach. I felt someone sit beside me and i turned, expecting Eli but was surprised to see KC looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You looked like you could use some company"he said shrugging off his coat.

I took a quick look at the door - still no Eli.

"Actually, i'm meeting Eli here to do homework soon" I said cautiously.I felt bad, didnt want KC to feel like i was blowing him off for Eli. KC's face flushed and he looked around, embaressed, picking up his coat and beginning to stand up.

"Oh, well in that case, i didnt mean to intrude..." i began to say and i laughed at his out of character awkwardness. This just isn't KC, i thought. Then i remembered the conversation between him and Drew earlier that day.

I put my hand on his, willing him into place.

"Stay...Eli wont be here for a couple minutes anyways. I could use the company."

KC looked relieved and sat back down. Peter came up from behind the counter to take our order. "I'll take a-" i began to say until KC cut me off.

"medium tea, two milks, two sugars and a coke,please" he said handing Peter a five dollar bill.

"I'm surprised you remembered" i laughed, twisted my abstinence around my finger. A nervous habit of mine.

I watched as KC looked down at my hands as i twirled the silver band,he watched on nervously then back at me. KC never had a problem with my abstinence before. But alot changes in a year and i know,and even though it was through gossiping high school students, that KC and Jenna have had sex. So what if KC and i dated again. Would that mean eventually he would expect that from me too?

"I remember alot of things" he smiled, shifting his attention from my hands. "...Clare can i ask you something" he smiled and didn't take his eyes off of mine.I nodded in response, knowing what was coming next.

"Do you maybe want to go out with me this weekend. See a movie or something?" He said before running his hand through his hair. I shook my head and a small smile crept onto my face.

"Sure..that sounds nice." he beamed and my mind raced. A date with KC? What about Eli? Why am i even thinking about Eli right now? But it was only one date. No big deal right?

Ugh! Frustration filled my insides and i sipped my tea, taking another quick glance at the door, seeing Eli as he stepped through the door.

He grinned and i felt myself doing the same. Eli walked over and when he spotted KC he hesitated. I looked at KC apologetically and he took the hint.

"I was just leaving,I'll talk to you later,Clare." he smiled, before heading to the door sending Eli a quick nod of acknowledgement.

I watched him head down the street from the window of The Dot as Eli sat down beside me.

He looked around the busy coffee shop. Wincing at the chaos and voices of loud teenagers.

"Hm. so just an idea. Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere quieter?"

I looked around and nodded, it would be really difficult to concentrate in here. Morty was always a good back-up plan. Complete silence and no distractions.

"Morty?" he asked with a smirk, knowing it was the choice i usually opted for.  
"Sounds perfect." i smiled in agreement, taking my belongings from the back of my chair and following Eli outside to where his hearse awaited us.


	4. Changes

**Thank you so much for reading, guys!**  
**ALSO, it would mean so much if you would review, give me feedback and ideas and such.**  
**xo**

**Change**

I sat in the front seat of Eli's car, well...hearse. We had done it numerous times already, reading through eachothers work, editing it to perfection or most of the time just talking about our lives and our problems. I had only known Eli for a little over a month now and he has quickly become one of my best friends.

So like i said, i sat in the front seat of Morty with Eli by my side on a Thursday afternoon. H asked me about my "date" with KC the weekend before. I Shrugged my shoulders and collected my thoughts about that evening, six days prior. KC was nice, obviously and we talked about things we'd never discussed even while we were dating. What i wanted to do after high school, his mother and how he was coping with having her in his life again.

It was different but in some way exactly the same. Jenna was brought into the conversation at one point accidentally and we changed the subject awkwardly; still not able to even broach the subject of how badly he had hurt me. Another thing he did that evening that only brought back flashes of our past was the good looking girls that walked passed us in the movie theatre. He would lose focus of what he was saying and his eyes would follow in whatever direction they took; ignoring me as i waited for him to come back to our conversation.

"It was okay..." i finally answered, and Eli watched me, waiting for me to elaborate, an expectant look on his face.

"It was just a typical date with KC, i don't know. Let's just say he should probably set his sights on somebody else because i'm not the naive little girl he dated last year." i said harshly.

Eli looked at me, impressed. "What were you like last year then, Edwards? I've heard a couple of stories but im curious" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face and i knew he had some gossip on me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Eli was always trying to get every little detail out of me. Every conversation was an interrogation.

"Last year i had long hair, glasses, braces, thought i knew everything, thought god was everything, and thought kissing a boy at the age of 15 would result in a sin." I laughed and my cheeks turned bright red as i painted the picture clearly for Eli.

"And like i said, i was naive. I thought nobody would ever hurt me. Like KC, i put my full trust in him and didn't even realize when he was screwing me over." I leaned my head back on my seat and turned my head to face Eli who looked at me thoughtfully.

"So how would you say you've changed since then?" he asked quietly, and i smiled, proud of the changes i'd made.

"Well for starters,my looks...i hope have improved..But really i guess now i just know now, that i can be wrong. That my religion doesnt control my life, to be careful who you do trust." we sat in silence for a moment before i added in something else that had changed about my new ways of thought.

"And now...i know it's okay to kiss a boy without god hating me" This sent me into a fit of giggles and Eli laughed too.

"Well, I'm proud of you. You've really grown up this year. But can you really kiss a boy without god hating you?" he said sarcastically. Turning our serious converation into a different direction.

"Ha-Ha. You're funny. " i said in mock admiration, and slapped his knee to add to the humour. I left my hand on his knee and he laughed quietly.

I looked as his expression turned serious again, and he took a deep breath. I felt my stomach turn when i saw that look in his emerald green eyes. He was looking at me, the way i looked at him. The way i used to look at KC. With intrigue, lust, and adoration.

"Eli.. I.." i began to say and he cut me off before i could get out what i was about to say, not that i was sure what that was.

"Clare. You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" he said slowly, reaching up and pushing a stray curl from my face.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had and sat motionless, not wanting to ruin the moment. I wanted to answer his question. I wanted to tell him i was not amazing and that i had more flaws than most normal teenage girl, but i didnt. With all the hurt and pain that had come into my life, maybe i deserved this one? This one time where something was supposed to happen, with no negative repurcussions.

Could i kiss him? Of course i could. It didnt need to be a big deal. A kiss was a kiss, and its not like KC and i were official. He hadn't tried to kiss me on our date and i had been relieved.  
But this, with Eli. I wanted this to happen.

I leaned in and i saw a tiny smirk on Eli's face and i smiled in response, feeling myself relax. Eli leaned in further and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft against mine and i felt my stomach flutter as our lips moved together. His hand touched my cheek and i wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I didnt want to pull away but eventually Eli did, opening his eyes and smiling wider than i had ever seen him smile in the months i had known him.

"You're pretty amazing too." i said with a small laugh, catching my breath. Eli moved his hand and placed it on my knee, letting out a sigh before beginning to laugh to himself.  
I looked at him, confusion obvious on my face at the joke he hadnt let me in on and he kissed my cheek quickly.

"You think god will let you off the hook for that one?" he said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and shoved him, like i always did when one of his jokes involved me.

"You're such a dork. Now get out your notebook, we actually have homework to get around to tonight." i said seriously, even though the sight of him laughing made me crack a smile when he didnt notice.

"I'm never telling you anything ever again..." i muttered, loud enough for him to hear. Even though i knew i would still tell him almost anything.  
_

I got two hours of sleep that night. My mind bounced from thoughts of KC to Eli and back again. Why do i torture myself by over thinking everything?  
Based on my eavesdropping on Drew and KC earlier that week KC was interesting in me and in a way i felt proud. Like i had won him back. Then there was Eli, who made my heart beat faster and everything not so clear. With Eli i felt like i was taking as risk. What if he only ended up breaking my heart? Did i want to get involved with someone i didn't know how to handle or not know what i was getting myself into.

KC and I had been through alot, i'll give you that. But he was my first kiss, my first i love you, and most importantly, he was safe. Now that i had gone through the heartbreak with him i wouldnt get stuck in that position again. I could handle myself better now, so why not try and make it work and salvage my relationship with him rather than build a whole new relationship with Eli?

Eli wouldnt mind just being friends, right? I didn't want to lose him and it's not like we we're anything serious. We shared one impulsive kiss, that was all. I think.

**I know Clare is being very wishy-washy with the two boys but right now she just doesnt want to be hurt by Eli if she were to grow more attached. So KC is the more logical and safe choice, inj her mind.**  
**But dont worry this isnt the end, i have alot more planned.**

**So please keep reading ;)**


End file.
